Aspen
by Fear Undefined
Summary: Someone from Gibbs' team is keeping a secret life away, that can change his life, and ruin everyone else's. It all comes out when too many questions are asked, and too little answers are given.
1. Homecoming

The familiar 'ding' of the elevator was heard through the bullpen. Out stepped a fine looking 32 year old man. His Italian features and lightly specked brown hair making him very noticeable, then again, this was old news for NCIS.

"Good morning Zee-Vah! McKnightInShiningHeadgear! How're you this morning?" Tony DiNozzo asked a little bit _too_ cheekily for a Monday morning.

"Wow Tony, you're in a good mood." Tim McGee asked, unsure.

"Yes, did you have an eventful weekend?" Ziva asked in good nature.

"Well yeah! I mean how long have ya' known me Zee? I mean you should already know the answer!" He jovially replied. But he knew they would never figure out the truth. And so it should stay that way, before they all get killed.

_Whack! "_Even I know the answer that I don't wanna know DiNozzo!" A familiar gruff voice rang out.

He rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Shutting up now boss," He said as he grinned sheepishly.

Tony dropped his backpack near his desk and powered up his computer. As it started to boot, his cell phone rang.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo!" His face fell as the voice replied. It did not go unnoticed by his teammates.

"I'll be there soon." He stated grimly.

"Where do you think your going DiNozzo?" His superior and father figure asked gruffly.

"Meeting someone for coffee. Be back in twenty!" Gibbs was about to reply, but was soon met by air as the elevator doors closed and descended.

Tony hopped in his car after quickly changing the plates. He sped off to his destination.

* * *

><p>Once he got there, he got his car parked in a shaded spot almost invisible to passers. Tony soon met up with a brown haired, good looking man, about his height.<p>

"Anthony! Or should I say Aspen! The Great Contract Killer!" All Tony, aka Aspen, did was snort in reply.

"Shut up," He retorted in good nature. "Why do you need me here anyways?"

"I know you haven't done this for a couple of months, but I need you to kill, believe it or not, a marine." Aspen's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"I hear he has some beef with one of my people. I'm on probation, I can't afford to do this." The man argued, or more so, pleaded.

"Fine Lenny. But explain to me why I ever did this in the first place, why I had to create a fake name, and a fake past. Why?" Aspen's eyebrows furrowed in wonder.

"Because it's the only thing that keeps your wife and child safe. You know all the people you've ever killed has had something to do with…associates." Lenny explained.

"Yeah you're right. Alright, let me get my stff." He went to his car to retrieve the sniper and console he had in the hole in his trunk.

Once he got his weapon, he climbed the nearest rooftop ladder to create his sniper nest.

With his holder set up, he lined up his shot of Lt. Commander James Nickolai.

With a shot taken, a scream could be heard in the distance, far too far to track him. But chances couldn't be taken. Tony, or Aspen, quickly gathered his things, got his cash, and left.

* * *

><p>When he finally returned to headquarters, it was half past eight. Damn it!<p>

He was gone for 40 minutes.

Tony approached the bullpen to come face to face with a steaming Gibbs.

"Where were you DiNozzo? You said twenty not forty!" Gibbs' face was red with rage.

Unfazed by this, Tony decided to act intimidated.

"Sorry boss, traffic." He excused.

"I don't give a damn DiNozzo. All I care about is that," Gibbs took a calming breath. "Aspen is back."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Love it? Hate It? Eh?<strong>


	2. Anger Management for the Furious Killer

All Tony could do was play along in this seemingly sick game. With a nod, and 'On it boss' he headed went to gas the truck, Gibbs not even noticing his strained face. The team loaded in and headed to the scene.

When they arrived, police officers swarmed the area. Codes, instructions, and orders filled the air. They had bagged, tagged shot, and sketched. Ducky had just gotten there.

"TOD Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Not that long ago Jethro, I would say about an hour or so." Ducky provided, very well knowing what happened to him when Aspen has once again appeared.

"Boss, we found the sniper nest, a building about half a mile from here." McGee stated as he pointed the building out.

"Good. I want every damn piece of possible evidence. Now." The boss man seethed.

"On it Gibbs," Ziva supplied, before heading off.

"Boss, maybe the Lt. Commander did something he wasn't supposed too." Really, Tony did know what he did, why Lenny wanted him dead. Well, not exactly, but he trusted him, and there has to be a damned good reason for him to call _Aspen, _he either threatened him, or more likely…his family. He would only do this for them, just like Lenny would kill, parole or not, for his.

Aspen (aka Him) has never killed someone, if the reason wasn't valid.

"Still no excuse DiNozzo, the bastard needs to be put away. He doesn't deserve to have a wife and child." This angered Tony. No…it didn't. It made him FURIOUS. He loved his wife and child. He would give them the world. But he would put them in danger for telling Gibbs a little something now.

All anyone knew is that Aspen is a killer, and his wife and child are anonymous.

"Boss, he's still human. I'm sure he loves them very much." Tony tried to excuse.

"Maybe not DiNozzo. The idiot's probably planning to kill them right now." This was the last straw. He knew Gibbs was angry with Aspen, but he should've never, ever mentioned his wife and kid.

The next thing he knew Gibbs was on the ground, Ziva and McGee were screaming his name, Ducky was gasping, and he was doing the thing he does best. Running.

**R&R! Hey! Sorry for how short it is, another chapter tomorrow! PROMISE!**

**Oh and for those of you that have read "The Runner" On my other account "Imagine The Dreamers", who noticed the reference?**


End file.
